


Perfect Balance

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dark and light. Black and white. The perfect balance.





	Perfect Balance

"You're especially clingy tonight, Bella. Do you want me to cast a warming charm?" Narcissa said softly in the dimly lit room. 

Bellatrix had shifted herself closer than what one would think humanly possibly to the younger witch sharing the bed with her, her naked body snugly pressed to the blondes under the blankets. She shook her head slightly at the question and tucked her head under Narcissa’s chin, sighing softly in a relaxed contented manner. “No, you’re my warming spell.” 

Narcissa gave a rare smile at the show of over affection from her dark sister and held her a little tighter, recognising Bellatrix’s need for human closeness. She loved it when the older woman was like this, needy, clingy, soft, Azkaban hadn’t stole those things from her darker counterpart. 

Narcissa’s need to give affection and Bellatrix’s need to receive it made them a perfect balance, light and dark, black and white, they complemented each other beautifully and Narcissa placed a tender kiss to those thick dark curls and rested her cheek there. No matter how much she loved Lucius, how much she needed him, Bellatrix was and always would be her first and her last.


End file.
